1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure for rigidly mounting a rotational force transmission member such as a chain sprocket, a gear, a belt pulley and the like onto a rotating shaft.
2. Background of the Invention
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei. 7-259577, a gear 47 is fitted into an end of a crankshaft 17 in an internal combustion engine in a splined manner. A washer 48 is placed on the gear 47 at an outer face thereof with a bolt 49 passing through the washer 48 and being screwed into the crankshaft 47 at the center of one end thereof.
In a gear mounting structure described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei. 7-259577, the gear 47 is fitted into an end of the crankshaft 17 in a splined manner so that a torque is securely transmitted from the crankshaft 17 to the gear 47. However, since there exists a small amount of backlash along the circumferential direction between the crankshaft 17 and the gear 47, when fluctuations in torque and loading for the crankshaft 17 and gear 47 are respectively generated, these fluctuations can possibly influence the bolt 49. Accordingly, there a structure is needed that reduces the influence caused by the fluctuations in the torque and the loading for the crankshaft 17 and gear 47, respectively. Likewise, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei. 7-259577 discloses the structure employing a washer 48 as a fastening member. However, even though a coned disc spring is employed in place of the washer 48, a similar result to that for the washer is obtained.